


Love Thy Sister

by hitokiridarkempress



Category: American McGee's Alice
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Implied Character Death, Implied Relationships, Mild Sexual Content, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-02
Updated: 2012-12-02
Packaged: 2017-11-20 03:06:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/580610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hitokiridarkempress/pseuds/hitokiridarkempress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because Elizabeth was everything Alice was not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Thy Sister

Alice loved her sister dearly. She was her only friend aside from her “imaginary” ones. Lizzie had a lot of friends, Alice didn’t. Lizzie was smart, she was a disappointment.  Lizzie had plenty of admirers, Alice was only a bother. Elizabeth was loved by all.

 

Alice wasn’t.

 

He made sure of that. 

 

He loved her sister, he raped Lizzie, killed her family, sent her to hell for 10 years, and he will never be punished for it. What was worse was that he gloated about it. What was worse was that she was condemned into being his whore. The absolute **worst** was the fact that he took delight in tormenting her.

It wasn’t enough that he broke her sanity, her body, and her soul. No…he had to bring Lizzie into this. Mocking her how Lizzie was _wonderful_. How _beautiful_ she looked when she cried. The sounds she made were _exquisite_.

 

Unlike her.

 

How she couldn’t satisfy him like Lizzie did, couldn’t tempt him like Lizzie did, couldn’t be _Lizzie_. It galled her to no end. She was the substitute; the other woman, cursed to live under her dead sister’s shadow. It wasn’t fair; _Lizzie_ wasn’t the one servicing him every day for the past year. _Lizzie_ wasn’t the one to endure his roughness. _Lizzie_ wasn’t the one to hide the bruises on her hips and thighs. Lizzie was **dead** , and Alice lived. And she was forever punished for it. “No one loves you; even your mother and father loved Elizabeth more than you.” “Everyone loved and missed Elizabeth, you were an afterthought.” “Why couldn’t **you** die instead of _her_?”

 

She hated it.

 

Hated **him**.

 

She hated him for taking her family away from her. She hated him for stealing 10 years of her life. She hated how she failed in saving her Wonderland from this monster. Hated being reduced to his personal whore. She hates him for loving Lizzie…and she hates Lizzie for that.

 

It’s all _Lizzie’s_ fault.

 

Lizzie got to go to Hyde Park and play on the big slide with father and she didn’t. Lizzie got more attention with mother and father than her. Lizzie gets praised every tutoring session while she gets lectured for not paying attention. Lizzie captured Angus Bumby’s heart…and not her. If Lizzie was less beautiful, she wouldn’t get his attention. If Lizzie wasn’t wonderful, she wouldn’t get his affection. If Lizzie didn’t refuse him, Lizzie would have still been alive. If Lizzie was still alive…

 

Lizzie wouldn’t be his whore. She would have been his lover instead. Cherished and pampered like the queen she is.

**It wasn’t fair!**

 

Bumby wouldn’t be rough with Lizzie, wouldn’t call her names, and wouldn’t throw her out of his bed once he’s finished. No, he reserved that for mad little Alice. Deserved the roughness, he said. Deserved her station, he said. How _Lizzie_ deserved to be alive instead of her. _Lizzie_ deserved the honor of being his lover. That she was a piss poor substitute-

 

Alice was lying naked on the bed; tired, bruised, and sticky. It was one of her better nights with him. He hadn’t made any hurtful remarks during their session. Maybe, just maybe…he’ll stop wanting Lizzie and want her instead. That would make it bearable, knowing she has finally beaten Lizzie at something. But that hope was shattered as Dr. Bumby threw her clothes at her and told her to get herself clean up and get out. He didn’t even bother to look at her; she’s not worth his time.

 

Alice cries in her room. She has nothing: no family, no friends, not even Wonderland. Nothing but the poisonous thoughts that fill her head, it’s the only thing she has now. She hears the mocking voice of the Jabberwocky. ‘ **You have** **nothing** , **you’re nothing, and not even the doctor wanted you. Wonderland doesn’t want you. You’re unnatural, not like perfect precious Lizzie-‘**

“Shut up!” She hissed, covering her ears. “You’re lying! Lizzie was a **bitch**. It’s all her fault! She’s **dead, she’s never coming back.** She ruined everything! She had **everything** and I have **nothing**! I **hate** her!”

 

Silence.

 

“I hate you Elizabeth. Why couldn’t he love me instead?”

 

Tired and alone, Alice cried herself to sleep whispering, “Why couldn’t he love me?”

 

Unknown to Alice, Angus Bumby was at her door listening to her every word. A cruel smile appeared on his face. He silently left before she could notice him. As he was walking towards his office, he smirked at how low Alice Liddell has fallen. His plan worked, Alice is his. It was a stroke of genius really, turning Alice against the memory of her dear late sister. Served that teasing bitch right for refusing him! A final act of revenge against Elizabeth Liddell. Having Alice willingly bind herself to him, submit to him, love him always!

 

He begins to make plans for seducing his sweet broken Alice, perhaps a trip to the park? He’ll have plenty of time to think about it later. He’ll have to cancel meeting Alice’s replacement. After all, Alice is in no hurry to leave any time soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Um…it was a half-baked idea that I thought it could be used as a standalone. I really want to bring out Bumby’s mindfucking sadist side. Since bringing up Lizzie will automatically make Alice defensive, angry and lash out, he’ll waste no time in tormenting her. Plus if a woman gets compared with another woman, especially a dead woman. They’re not going to like it. It just causes resentment and an inferiority complex. Which is exactly what Bumby did to Alice for about a year. Yeah it’s some weird Stockholm syndrome freaky shit.


End file.
